1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator, and particularly, to a refrigerator capable of reducing vibration generated from a compressor to be transferred to a refrigerator main body through a base frame in which the compressor is mounted.
2. Description of the Background Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing a machine room of a refrigerator in accordance with the conventional art, and FIG. 2 is a front view showing the machine room of the refrigerator according to the conventional art.
The conventional refrigerator is comprised of: a main body 102 having a cooling chamber such as a freezing chamber and a refrigerating chamber therein; and a machine room 106 positioned at a lower portion of a rear side of the main body 102 and having various components forming a refrigeration cycle such as a compressor compressing a refrigerant.
A door 108 is positioned at a front side of the main body 102 to open/close the cooling chamber and a foot 110 for supporting the main body 102 to be adjustable for its height is installed at the lower portion of the main body 102.
The machine room 106 is screw-engaged with a cover 112 for opening/closing the machine room at a front side of thereof, and a control box 116 for controlling the refrigeration cycle is installed at one inner side of the machine room 106. Also, a water tray 118 for storing water generated from the refrigeration cycle by a defrosting operation is installed at an inner upper side. A base plate 120 is mounted on a lower surface of the machine room 106 and the compressor 104 is mounted on the base plate 120. The base plate 120 is engaged with the lower surface of the main body 102 by a bolt 140.
The compressor 104 is installed at the base plate by a mounting bracket 122, and the mounting bracket 122 has a vibration preventing rubber 124 therein for preventing vibration generated from the compressor 104 from being transferred to the main body 102. Moreover, the compressor 104 is connected to an evaporator (not shown) installed at a rear side of the main body 102 by a suction pipe 130 to suck a refrigerant from the evaporator. The compressor 104 is also connected to a condenser (not shown) installed at the rear side of the main body 102 by a discharge pipe 132 to discharge the compressed refrigerant to the condenser.
However, in the conventional refrigerator which has constructed as aforementioned, since the base plate (on which the compressor is mounted) is engaged with the main body by the bolt, vibration generated from the compressor may be transferred to the main body through the base plate.
In particular, in case that noise is operated as an important factor like in a wine refrigerator, the vibration transferred to a cooling chamber can have a bad influence on wine ripening.